A patterned media recording have attracted attention as a high-density technology of a magnetic disk device. A magnetized area having an island shape (hereinafter, referred to as land) is formed on a patterned media disk. It is important for the magnetic disk device to match the timing of a recording magnetic field to the land when recording is performed.
Note that as for a conventional technique, there is a magnetic recording medium equipped with a synchronization area for a write timing between predetermined number of sequence bits (wiring area) and other predetermined number of sequence bits, and a recording device that generates a write clock from a signal read from the synchronization area. A technique related to the above techniques is discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-157507.
High accuracy write timing is important to write data into the patterned media. In order to obtain high synchronization accuracy, it is preferable that the aforementioned predetermined number is small. In this case, the synchronization area is increased and format efficiency (recording capacity) is reduced.